finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Asahi sas Brutus
Asahi sas Brutus é um personagem não-jogável de Final Fantasy XIV. Ele é um embaixador do Império Garlean e o meio-irmão de Yotsuyu. Perfil Aparência Asahi é um jovem Hyur com pele pálida com olhos e cabelo preto curtos. Ele usa um uniforme branco Garlean com estética Domana. A espada que ele empunha é um tachi de aço, e mais tarde ele empunha um Reveolver Garleano Pré-imperial. Personalidade Após sua introdução inicial, Asahi se apresenta como bondoso e compreensivo, desejando intermediar a paz entre Garlemald e Doma como a voz do Império. Sendo de sangue Domano, ele fica chocado com a destruição deixada por sua meia-irmã, quando ele vê as ruínas e a desordem em que sua aldeia natal foi deixada sob o seu domínio. Durante uma batalha com o Kojin Vermelho, ele protege Isse e Azami de seus ataques Quando deixado sozinho com o Guerreiro da Luz, no entanto, ele revela suas verdadeiras cores como um homem cheio de ódio que quer vingança pela derrota de Zenos. A admiração de Zenos por Asahi se transforma em amor, proclamando que ninguém vivo o ama mais. Isso alimentou seu ciúme em relação a sua irmã, que recebeu mais poder dele. Ele é conivente e intrigante, usando até seus próprios pais para conseguir o que quer, mesmo que isso signifique a morte deles. Apesar de ser uma voz influente nos Populares, ele acredita em nenhum de seus ideais, usando sua posição como embaixador para antagonizar o aventureiro em atacá-lo, sabendo que o dano trazido a ele violaria o tratado entre Garlemald e Doma. Durante sua infância, Asahi foi apático em relação à luta de sua meia-irmã. Seu ciúme e ódio contra ela pela "injustiça" entre eles mostram que Asahi é mimado e ingrato. Seus pais deram-lhe tudo o que ele precisava e queria para uma vida de privilégio e poder, mas ele era mais fiel a Zenos. Ele se sente com direito e merecimento do posto e poder de Yotsuyu. História Asahi nasceu como filho único de um casal Domano. Ele era conhecido por sua aptidão, e depois que seus pais se encontraram com um oficial Garlean, Asahi foi planejado para ser recrutado para o serviço imperial. Ele foi salvo por Zenos depois de ser encurralado por soldados Domanos se opondo à invasão do Império. Ele se apaixonou pelo príncipe herdeiro e se tornou seu servo mais leal. Ao longo dos anos, Asahi subiu ao poder em Doma, tornando-se os tribunis com o classificação de sas. Rise of a New Sun Algum tempo depois da libertação de Doma, Asahi é abordado pelo Imperador para conduzir negociações com Doma em uma frente unida para combater a ameaça dos Primals, instruindo-o a negociar com uma troca de prisioneiros como um sinal de boa vontade. Antes de embarcar em sua missão, Asahi é chamado por Zenos que foi revivido, instruindo-o a romper o tratado, alegando que eles não podem lutar contra os Primals como uma aliança. Asahi chega a Yanxia em nome do Imperador para negociar a paz com Doma, falando com o jovem senhor Hien. Ele revela a ele e aos Scions of the Seventh Dawn que Garlemald não reconhece a soberania de Doma, mas deseja colaborar no combate aos Primals através de uma frente unida sob a condição de que Doma cesse toda a convocação dentro de sua terra natal. Hien assegura que nada acontecerá e que ele tomaria medidas para policiar os Kojin Vermelhos sobre o assunto, embora explique que tais deuses só foram invocados por pesar e desespero. Ele faz parte de uma facção dentro do Império chamada Populares, que pratica ideais mais pacíficos e unificadores, que Varis começou a levar em consideração. Eles são opostos pelos Optimates, uma facção de garleans de sangue puro. Como sinal de confiança, eles oferecem uma troca de prisioneiros. Asahi deseja ter uma prisioneira, Yotsuyu, embora Hien esteja relutante em devolvê-la à sua custódia. Ele é deixado aos cuidados de Yugiri enquanto Asahi e seu grupo exploram sua terra natal, Namai, com o Guerreiro da Luz e Alisaie se juntando a eles. Viajando pela terra de Yanxia, Asahi testemunha a destruição pelo governo de sua meia-irmã e espera restaurar Doma à sua antiga glória. Eles notam jovens aldeões emboscados pelos Kojin Vermelhos e Asahi e os Scions sacam suas armas, com Asahi protegendo seus ataques contra os jovens. Após a batalha, Asahi conforta os dois, alegando que as ações do Kojin Vermelho foram resultado do Império. Voltando para a praia, Hien aparece com sua resposta, concordando com a troca de prisioneiros, embora argumente que ela pode não ter utilidade para o Império, já que ela está sofrendo de amnésia e é uma pessoa diferente, embora ele estivesse disposto a devolvê-la a Garlemald caso ela recorde de suas memórias antes da hora marcada. Asahi deseja ver sua irmã uma última vez para ver se suas memórias mudariam ao vê-la. Embora ela expresse confusão, eles saem em termos amigáveis, mas antes ele entrega um espelho em forma de lua como um presente de despedida. No caminho de volta a aeronave, Asahi conversa com o Guerreiro da Luz em particular e revela suas verdadeiras cores com um olhar de raiva crua com a sinistra promessa de um acerto de contas. Ele afirma que pagaria pela morte de Zenos enquanto insulta o Guerreiro, sabendo que qualquer dano a eles violaria os termos do tratado de paz. Satisfeito, Asahi parte para relatar a seus superiores, alegando que as coisas estavam "indo mais fácil do que o planejado". Under the Moonlight Asahi espera no acampamento Imperial e se encontra com Hien logo antes da hora, aparecendo com Yotsuyu para mostrar sua saúde, apesar de ainda estar desprovida de suas memórias. Asahi tem outros planos e tentativas de restaurar as memórias de Yotsuyu trazendo seus pais, o encontro deixa sua meia-irmã abalada. Embora nada tenhaa mudado, ele depois sussurra para ela que ela retornará para ele em breve. Com um último empurrão, ele escolta seus pais para o Enclave Domano, usando sua ganância e egoísmo para convencê-la a voltar a trabalhar para Garlean. Embora seu plano funcione, seu pesar leva-a a matar seus pais no local sem demonstrar nenhum remorso, apenas cobiça e nojo, afirmando que se ela não pode escapar de sua natureza, ela deve abraçá-la. Asahi se encontra com Hien em Castrum Fluminis na hora prometida, preparado para trocar prisioneiros. Ele revela seu plano para destruir as negociações pacíficas, revelando Yotsuyu recuperada segurando o espelho e seus contêineres contendo uma grande quantidade de cristais, o suficiente para uma invocação, transformando-a em um eikon da lenda Domana chamada Tsukiyomi. Através de manipulação, Asahi fez esta invocação para acusar Doma como violadores do tratado e ordena que seus homens se retirem, dependendo do Guerreiro da Luz para matá-la. Após a conclusão da batalha, Asahi entra na sala com uma arma na mão, atirando em sua irmã enfraquecida. Ele coloca a culpa no Guerreiro da Luz e em Doma por ter violado os termos da condição devido à invocação, incitando o Guerreiro da Luz a atacá-lo, sabendo que atacar um embaixador iria prejudicar ainda mais as relações. Asahi afirma que tais relações foram quebradas no momento em que Yotsuyu se transformou em um primal. Ele expressa seu ódio e ciúmes por Zenos dando à sua meia-irmã que é menos fiel mais poder do que ele, seu mais leal seguidor. Ele amaldiçoa seu nome e chuta sua forma enfraquecida, mas antes que ele possa finalizá-la, ele é empalado por suas espadas, tendo usado o último poder para feri-lo mortalmente. Yotsuyu diz a ele que desde o início, Asahi era uma das pessoas que ela queria matar pessoalmente por alimentar seu ódio e empurrá-la para se tornar o monstro que ela se tornou. Com ele em seu último suspiro, a vingança de Yotsuyu é concluida e morre pacificamente. O tribunis em sua morte, amaldiçoa o guerreiro da luz e promete que Zenos voltará. Os planos de Asahi de interromper a troca de prisioneiros fracassam quando o seu subordinado Maxima subordina os detalhes em segredo e permite que a troca se realize como planejado, com Varis depois descobrindo sobre essa trama. Galeria FFXIV Asahi.png|Render durante o jogo. FFXIV Asahi arrives.png|Asahi chega em Yanxia. FFXIV Young Asahi.png|Asahi no passado. FFXIV Asahi and Zenos.png|Asahi e seu mestre, Zenos. FFXIV Asahi Pistol.png FFXIV Under the Moonlight Artwork.jpg|Asahi na arte de Under the Moonlight. Etimologia Asahi significa "sol da manhã" em japonês. Ele pode ser sido intencionalmente nomeado assim para se opor a sua meia-irmã Yotsuyu (que significa "orvalho da noite" em japonês). en:Asahi sas Brutus Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Hyur Categoria:Cidadões de Garlemald